Of Romans and Reapers
by SalvainKarnan
Summary: When the Last Centurion disappears into a mysterious, deadly, blue light, the Doctor makes it his job to find him. However, the reception the Time-Lord receives when he appears on the Normandy SR-2 is far from friendly.     Set after A Good Man Goes To Wa


**Prologue**

"Pond, grab the FTL Blocker and yank it to the left!" Yelled the Doctor as he danced around the console, bashing buttons, his floppy dark hair occasionally getting into his eyes. Excitedly spinning on his heel, he pointed at Rory, who was fearfully clinging onto the metal railings, hoping the spaceship didn't fall into the shining blue light. "Rory, twiddle the zigzag plotter. No Pond, the _other _left!"

Violently jolting and spinning, the TARDIS attempted to swerve away from the blinding blue light. Apparently, the light would tear straight through the ship's fields, and scatter the team across the universe, atom by atom. At least, that was the Doctor claimed, and the couple preferred _not _to find out the truth.

Amy loved the excitement her last few years had been filled with. A few regrets plagued her, like the loss of her daughter and the deaths of the men she loved. However, this sadness usually faded when Amelia realised they were both here for her, in the present. The red-head found comfort in the thought. One half of her heart was Rory's, the other was the Raggedy Doctor's, as it always had been.

On the other hand, Rory the Roman found the situations distressing. It's one thing dying several times, but being completely forgotten by the one woman he'd protect for two-thousand years, immortal or not, broke his heart in so many ways. Sighing, he grabbed the plotter as he reflected on his new life.

Never would he wish death to the Doctor, the man who protected his wife and child. The man he admired and always wanted to surpass. However, something darker always crept in when the man thought about the alien. Not hate. Anything but hate. He loved the Doctor. Not in the way he loved Amy, but he would take a bullet for his best friend. One occasion he did, and both the alien and his then fiancée held him as he died.

"You mean right then?" The woman tugged the FTL-stick to her right before it jammed. Struggling, she silently panicked and attempted to force it. One last desperate yank of the blocker snapped it, violently throwing her across the control room. The woman collapsed in an aggravated heap, groaning. "Ouch."

Running for his disgruntled wife, concerned, Rory Pond released the zigzag plotter before it had gone full line, causing the TARDIS to suddenly swerve back towards the light. The team yelled in unison as they were each slammed into the wall opposite the entrance. "I told you two to finish what you were doing!" Struggling, the Doctor dragged himself to the console and hung onto it. "Aw, baby, what have they done to you? Did those nasty humans hurt you?"

As the Time-Lord flicked a switch, the TARDIS, jolted to a halt, causing both Rory and Amy to collide with the other wall. "Doctor, next time we find out about strange things, can we _avoid _them rather then investigate?" Suddenly, blue light burst through the ship's doors, grabbing Rory by one of his ankles and dragging him out, his leg making a cracking sound as it caught the frame. Clinging on for his life as he hung from the time-machine, the man cried in pain, "Amy, get away from the edge. Doctor, please, help me up. My leg… It's broken."

Rushing over to the terrified man, the Doctor extended his arm. "Grab my hand! C'mon Rory the Roman. We're not going to lose you to a blasted Mass Re-. Oh god." Suddenly realising what the blue light was, the Time Lord frantically shook his head muttering the word 'no.' Kissing the top of Rory's blond head, the Doctor apologized crying, "I _will _find you Rory Pond."

"Doctor? Help him!" Yelled Amy Pond, as she clung onto the TARDIS railings, crying. She was going to lose him again, and it was breaking her heart.

Before the dangling human knew what had happened, the Doctor had clipped an oxygen pack to Rory's sleeve and carefully forced a futuristic gas-mask over his face. "Help me up Doctor! What are you doing? Amy? Doctor? You promised me Doctor! You said you'd never forget me again." The poor man sobbed as his alien friend hugged him.

Shaking his head, the Doctor grabbed his friend's face and stared right into his tearful blue eyes, "We will not forget you. Rory 'The Roman' Pond, and you will not die. We will find you." Pressing his lips upon his friend's forehead, the Doctor pulled away and walked, shakily, back to the console, where he watched Amy run over to her husband.

Grabbing Rory's hand, Amy attempted to pull him up. "Why is it always you? Why can't it be me?" Amelia Pond struggled, however, the more she did so, the more her husband slipped from her grasp. One last tug, and he was gone.

With nothing but the TARDIS' filters protecting him and the oxygen mask keeping him from suffocating, Rory Williams plummeted into the blue light, disappearing in a blast that shook the time machine.

Sobbing as the doors slammed, Amelia turned to the Doctor, who tearfully hugged her. Rory the Roman, the Last Centurion would be found. He swore it.


End file.
